


Duffle coat

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hate was a strong word, and Connor hated that coat. Really."</p><p>Where Connor loses his jacket, has the worst day of his life, and discovers a thing or two about Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duffle coat

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I really am. But, duffle coats. Men, in duffle coats. You guys don't understand.

Hate was a strong word, and Connor hated that coat. Really.

Everytime he would spot it in his closet, he has a flash, remembering boarding school, his hair with this hideous side part, his teenager days, all clumsy and awkward. He could smell the chalk and hear the bell. The room he had to share with a blabbering idiot and the dining room, cold and depressing.

He hated it.

 

It was a gift from his mother, something that screamed “good little boy”, and he had wanted to throw it in the first trashcan at the time. But it was a gift, and it was expensive. Maybe one day he would need to dress as one of the perfect little boys who were watching him for afar.

A day like today.

He had been out, alone. With old friends, but without Oliver, who was having dinner with his family. He wasn’t invited, and he had tried not to feel sad. He didn’t do boyfriend, except apparently he did. He didn’t do families, except he had been curious, and maybe a little eager to meet them. To know them. To be introduced as Oliver’s. He liked being Oliver’s.  
So he had drank, a lot. And somehow, between the cab and the elevator, between the heated phonecalls and Oliver’s lips, his jacket had been lost, probably forgotten in a bar, somewhere in the city.

So, still a little hangovered, and his body sore and happy, he had reached for the coat on monday morning, getting ready in a hurry, running from Ollie’s place to his, and then back to work. He really needed to find a way to approach the subject of sharing a little more than a bed.

People had laughed, asked about it, made jokes. Just like the good old days. Suddenly things were a little harder, it was a little difficult to charm your way out of anything dressed like a kindergarten teacher. He had lost his favorite place at the library, the usual guy apparently not amused by the change. He didn’t get the “friendly” discount at the coffee shop, but paid for his drink like everybody else. The bus driver had politely ignored his wave, and he had been bumped into so many times already it was almost as depressing as the pouring rain that had started during his walk home.

He was cold, sad, and feeling miserable, dropping his bag on the floor, and trying to get out of his shoes. He could hear Oliver coming to him, and closed his eyes.

"I know what you’re thinking. I know you want to laugh. But remember I can probably hurt you, so please…"

"That much of a bad day, uh ?" His boyfriend’s lips are warm, searching his. Connor knows he should probably get rid of his wet clothes first, but Oliver’s arms are around him, and his body is strong, and he’s pinning him on the door.

"Ollie ?"

"Shush, Connor. Be a good boy and be quiet, okay ?"

It seems like an excellent plan.

Later, much later, when his shaky legs allow him to relocate their little party to the couch, wrapped up in delicious fleece blankets, his lover’s skin caressing his, he tells him about his day. About that evil coat. About the shopping he’ll do right about now because there’s no way he’ll…

"I like it." Oliver’s eyes are glowing in the dark, and Connor is almost shy, almost. He’s not used to sweet, sweet Ollie looking at him like that. "When it’s dry…" Their lips are almost touching. "You should put it back on."

They spend the night on the couch. In the morning, they pick clothes from the same drawer, and they drink coffee from the same cup. The coat is dry, a little stiff still, and Connor puts it on, feeling a little better because at least, it’s warm, the heavy wool toasty from his night next to the heater. He grabs a scarf and goes to kiss Ollie goodbye.

He’s pinned against the door again. Oliver whispering dirty, dirty things in his ears, and he’s pretty sure they’re both going to be very late. He can’t find in himself to care. He calls in sick, while Oliver e-mails his office about a sudden case of food poisoning, and they spend the day in bed, this time, between tea mugs and The Hills reruns.

They do other stuff, and his coat and Oliver’s glasses may or may not be involved.

"So you have a fetish."

"It’s not a fetish." Oliver has the grace to blush, but his eyes are still shining, and he’s still panting a little. Connor thinks it would be hilarious to send a thank you note to his mother, now. "I just… really like that coat ? I like the aura of pure and proper it gives you."

"You have a fetish." Connor stares at him, laughing, while Oliver tries to hide under his pillow. They fight for a while, and Connor marvels once more at the fact it’s okay, it’s safe. This isn’t going to disappear in the end. "Come on, Ollie. Call me sweet boy again."

They have to stop kissing because they’re laughing too hard.

Connor orders another jacket, it comes just in time for Oliver not to get in trouble for being late three days in a row.

The coat stays at Ollie’s, for a while. It ends up in their closet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see LE coat here : http://www.farfetch.com/fr/shopping/men/polo-ralph-lauren-duffle-coat-item-10548475.aspx
> 
> or here (pick your favorite) : http://www.dufflecoatsuk.co.uk/mens-long-duffle-coat-charcoal
> 
> You can read it on tumblr, as usual : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/108997931774/duffle-coat
> 
> Please if you're feeling kind (and sorry for me for being distracted by guys wearing coats) you can reblog, like, leave kudos, leave comments, send me cookies or professional help.


End file.
